Don't Worry My Dear
by Azazaza
Summary: "K-Kris, harusnya kita memakai masker tadi. Orang-orang melihat kearah kita." lirih Kyungsoo sembari menunduk menghindar dari jepretan beberapa orang yang ada disana. / "I'ts okay, Soo. It's okay." -Kris / BoyxBoy / EXO/ Krissoo/ Krisd.o/Krisoo/Krido/ Little Bit Chansoo
1. Chapter 1

_["Hei Kyungsoo, selamat ya karena film barumu sukses besar."]_ \- Suho

 _["Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah lihat film Hyung-mu lho. Astaga, begitu keluar bioskop mataku benar-benar bengkak!"]_ \- Chanyeol

 _["Acting-mu makin lama makin bagus, Hyung. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu!"]_ \- Kai

 _["Cie, yang filmnya laku keras. Jangan lupa traktirannya lho, Hyung."]_ \- Sehun

Kyungsoo membaca satu persatu sms yang masuk ke hp-nya. Rata-rata mengucapkan selamat karena filmnya yang **lagi-lagi** membuatnya terlihat miris, ia buta ( _kalau kalian mau tahu_ ), berhasil masuk box office. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mentraktir para member EXO yang lain.

Sampai ia berada di sms terakhir yang belum ia buka, _itu artinya sms pertama yang masuk ke hp-nya_ , dan ia terpaku begitu membukanya.

" _Soo, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah menonton film barumu. Kau benar-benar hebat, Baby. Aku bangga padamu_. _And I miss you…"_

Tanpa bisa dicengah, smartphone-nya lepas dari genggaman sang pemuda bermarga Do itu.

Dan terdengar isakan setelah itu.

…

 **EXO milik SM Entertainment**

 **Kris x Kyungsoo**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Worry My Dear**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My Annoying Brother rupanya menjadi salah satu film yang mengantarkan Korea sebagai salah satu Negara yang mengirimkan filmnya ke festival film di Amerika. Dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu perwakilan pemeran yang berangkat kesana untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Bersama Hyungnya di film, Jo Jung Suk, tak lupa sutradara dan sang penulis naskah, mereka berangkat ke Amerika menghadiri undangan.

Saat itu rupanya tengah musim dingin. Lewat kaca jendela, Kyungsoo dengan tenang memandang kearah luar yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup salju. Terlihat beberapa mobil mogok akibat salju yang menggunung, dan yah, hotel tempatnya menginap pun tak luput dari terpaan salju.

Untungnya, hotel yang panitia sediakan adalah hotel bintang 5. Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo tak kecewa dengan pelayanan yang hotel ini sediakan.

…

Acara dimulai keesokan harinya pada malam hari. Cuaca tentu jadi makin dingin. Tapi karena ini acara formal, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus memakai setelan yang tentu saja tak terlalu mampu menghalau dinginnya cuaca pada musim ini.

"Kau kedinginan ya, Kyungsoo-ya?" Jung Suk yang duduk di sampingnya menyadari tingkah juniornya itu.

"Lumayan, hyung. Cuaca sedingin ini kenapa masih menyalakan AC sih?" Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

Jung Suk tertawa menanggapi dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi mungil lawan mainnya itu.

"Kondisikan ekspresimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Lihat, para gadis banyak yang mencuri pandang tuh."

Dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, bukan para gadis yang ia dapatkan, tapi para artis senior yang umurnya lebih dari 40-an melirik genit kearahnya.

"Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal. Kalau sudah begini, ia suka lupa bagaimana bersikap di depan senior.

Lagipula seniornya satu ini juga tak mempermasalahkan. Bahkan kini tawanya makin kencang karena berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hampir 2 jam-an duduk, rupanya hasrat panggilan alam tak bisa Kyungsoo tahan lagi. Setelah izin pada rekan-rekan semejanya, ia berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di belakang. Setelah mencuci tangan dan sedikit memperbaiki pakaiannya yang agak berantakan, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari toilet.

"Hai."

Tampak sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui ini, berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"H-Hai." Kyungsoo tampak enggan membalas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Soo?" sosok itu tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjengit begitu mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar secara langsung, dari satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

Orang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Baik, kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu… Kris?"

"K-Kris?" pria dihadapannya tercekat.

"J-Jelaskan. Mengapa kau memanggilku Kris?" wajah Kris agak panik setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan public-nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah namamu memang Kris?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap datar sang pemuda blonde itu.

"Nama asliku, Soo."

"Soo? Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Kris. Dan… Maksudmu kau ingin aku memanggilmu Yifan? Ingatkan aku bahwa kita tidak akrab." Kyungsoo menatap tajam laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi." sedikit menunduk untuk berlaku sopan, Kyungsoo berlalu.

Tapi rupanya sang namja blasteran itu tak melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku." tampak muka Kris menggelap. Kyungsoo melihat tatapan itu.

Marah, terluka, sedih, dan segala ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tak ingin sebutkan satu persatu.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo parau. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia menatap Kris marah.

Tak ayal teriakan dari sang pemuda mungil membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR." Kris menatap mereka yang mencoba mendekat untuk melerai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"DAN JANGAN MEMAKSAKU."

Sekali hentakan Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman Kris, dan kembali ke mejanya.

Terlihat dari tempat Kris berada, badan Kyungsoo bergetar dan wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis. Tampak Jung Suk, dan rekannya yang lain mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda.

' _Kenapa kau terus-terusan menolakku, Soo?_ '

Sang manager yang berada di dekatnya setelah menenangkan Kris, hanya bisa diam melihat ekspresi Kris yang menyendu.

* * *

Insiden yang menimpa keduanya, rupanya sampai ke internet yang tentu saja membuat para netizen heboh. Bahkan kejadian itu menjadi trending topic dunia selama beberapa hari.

"Kyungsoo, kau bertemu Kris disana?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, mungkin dia memang mantan anggota kita. Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa tetap menjalin pertemanan kan?" Suho mencoba menasehati. Terlihat beberapa member EXO berkumpul di ruang tv dorm mereka.

"Kenapa kau membentaknya seperti itu?" lanjut Suho.

"Aku…"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." lirih Kyungsoo sembari menatap kosong layar tv yang bahkan tak dihidupkan itu.

"Kubuatkan cokelat hangat ya, Kyungsoo?" Xiumin memijat pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

…

"Kris, berhenti melamun seperti ini. Dan astaga, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makananmu lagi!" pekik Megan, manager-nya, begitu masuk ke apartemen Kris.

"Makanlah Kris, dan berhenti memikirkan bocah Korea itu." sang manager menyodorkan sepiring pasta yang baru saja diambilnya dari _delivery_.

"Kau sendiri kan yang memilih keluar dari boyband-mu itu. Jadi jangan menyesal sekarang."

"Lagipula kalian sama-sama pria, Kris. Kau mau karirmu hancur hanya karena masalah ini?"

" _Don't care_."

"Kau mau membuat karir Kyungsoo hancur?" lanjut Megan tegas.

Kini Kris terpaku.

"Aku tidak boleh memiliki seseorang yang kucinta?" lirihnya kemudian.

Megan menghela nafas prihatin. Ia tahu seberapa besar cinta anak asuhnya itu kepada salah satu anggota di boyband nya dulu. Akan lebih mudah jika orang yang Kris cinta ini seorang wanita. Memang mungkin akan banyak yang tidak suka di awal.

Tapi jika orang yang Kris cintai itu Kyungsoo? Seorang pria?

Dunia bahkan akan menentangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu rupanya masih hangat sampai beberapa hari. Tidak hanya di Korea, bahkan di Negara lain.

Seperti saat ini ketika Kris akhirnya berhasil dipaksa sang manager untuk keluar dari apartemennya, dan kembali bekerja.

"Kris, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang insiden yang kau alami bersama salah satu anggota boyband mu dulu saat festival film kemarin?"

" _No comment_."

"Insiden itu masih membuat heboh sampai sekarang. Dari sumber yang kami dapatkan, kau terlihat ingin membawanya untuk ikut denganmu. Apa kami boleh tahu, kau ingin mengajaknya kemana?" sepertinya presenternya belum menyerah untuk mendapat jawaban.

Sungguh, kadang interview macam ini membuat Megan frustasi. Bisakah berhenti ikut campur urusan pribadi seseorang?

Kris hanya diam menatap sang presenter dengan tatapan kosong.

"Entahlah. Membawanya pergi jauh mungkin?" lirih Kris. Semua terdiam.

Yang membuat orang-orang di studio diam adalah ekspresi Kris begitu serius.

Catat, sangat.

…

Tentu Kris tidak menyerah begitu saja. Menyerah? Untuk Kyungsoo-nya?

Jangan harap.

Semenjak kejadian itu tak hentinya ia menelepon dan mengirimkan sms berkali-kali ke nomor Kyungsoo. Mencoba meminta maaf, dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Tentu saja tidak pernah diangkat, dan tidak pernah dibalas.

Hingga teleponnya yang ke ribuan kali, _mungkin_ , akhirnya diangkat. Dengan sumringah, Kris menyapa Kyungsoo. Tanpa tahu bahwa selanjutnya, bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawab panggilannya.

"S-Soo?"

"Kyungsoo sedang tidur, Kris-hyung." suara berat yang tak Kris dugalah yang menjawabnya.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kris-hyung?"

" _Fine, I guess. How are you_?"

"Buruk, karena terus-terusan melihat Kyungsoo terpuruk beberapa hari ini."

"D-Dia baik-baik saja?" nada Kris terdengar khawatir dan takut. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Berhentilah menyakiti Kyungsoo kami, Kris. Kau sudah pergi. Jadi jangan pernah kembali lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah pergi darinya, Chanyeol. Kau pikir saat aku memutuskan keluar, aku tidak punya niatan untuk membawanya ikut bersamaku?!" Kris menggeram marah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa punya niatan ingin membawanya? Dia bukan milikmu lagi, Kris-hyung!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya? Aku selalu berada di dekatnya, Hyung. Dan mungkin saja…"

"…Aku bisa memilikinya."

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol memutus panggilan. Dan ketika Kris mencoba kembali melakukan panggilan, hanya ucapan dari operator yang ia dengar.

" _Son of a bitch_!" Kris melempar hp-nya marah. Dan pada hari itu, ketika Megan datang ke apartemen Kris, yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang begitu hancur berantakan, dan Kris yang duduk sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela dengan banyak botol alkohol kosong di sekitarnya.

Dan Megan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

…

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan Kris-hyung?"

"Kau tidak dengar berita terbarunya, Kyungsoo? Katanya dia membatalkan beberapa jadwal karena masalah kesehatannya."

"Lay-hyung, katamu saat kemarin kau ke China, kau bertemu dengan Kris-hyung kan?" Sehun menoleh kearah Lay yang sebelumnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

Lay mengangguk.

"Dia benar-benar jauh dari kata baik-baik saja." Lay menjawab sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Teleponlah barang sekali saja, Kyung. Menghancurkan karir seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang baik bukan?" Xiumin mengusap lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu aku menghancurkan karirnya, hyung?!"

"Menghancurkan hati seseorang juga termasuk menghancurkan segalanya yang orang itu punya, Kyungsoo." Xiumin menjelaskan.

"Dan lihat dirimu? Kau pikir kau sendiri tidak hancur karena itu?"

…

"Kris berhenti minum-minum seperti ini! Kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya?!" teriak Megan begitu melihat Kris berada di bar apartemen. Ia kelihatan begitu mabuk.

" _Soo, it's that you_?"

"Kris…" Megan menatap miris keadaan Kris saat ini. Mata yang sayu, pakaian yang berantakan, dan rambut yang tak tertata, bukan Kris yang biasanya.

" _Hi baby, I miss you_."

" _Forgive me, Soo_."

"Soo…"

"Yifan."

Hingga suara dari seseorang menginterupsi rancauan Kris.

"D-Do Kyungsoo?!" Megan yang pertama kali sadar, tergagap begitu melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa disini, _son_?" Megan belum bisa menghentikan rasa terkejutnya. Sepertinya julukan satansoo memang cocok melekat pada pemuda mungil ini. Bagaimana bisa datang tiba-tiba tanpa disadari?

"Mampir mungkin?"

"A-Ah begitu." Megan mengangguk kikuk.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

" _You know_? Semenjak insiden kalian berdua di festival lalu, keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Bahkan aku sudah membatalkan banyak jadwal untuknya."

"Tentu kau tahu sebabnya…" Megan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya."

"A-Apa? _Thank you_ , Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Dia sedang mabuk, dan-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah Megan. Dan Megan tentu saja luluh dengan senyuman itu.

…

"Kris?" Kyungsoo menyapa Kris setelah duduk di samping sang blonde yang Kyungsoo akui, saat ini benar-benar berantakan.

"Hmm?" Kris menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kris terpaku sesaat.

"Aku bermimpi? Ah ya pasti. Tidak mungkin Soo-ku ada disini. Hahaha!" untuk kembali meminum alkohol nya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk sesaat.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Huh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? _I love him so much. He's mine_."

" _Only mine_." lirih Kris.

Kris menangis setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" _Don't leave me, Soo. Don't leave me_ …" isak Kris.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pemuda blonde di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, dimana ini?" Kris menoleh ke sekeliling. Ketika sadar ia ada di apartemennya, ia kembali menyamankan diri di ranjangnya. Rupanya hangover masih bertahan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan tidur, tuan muda Wu?"

Eh? Suara siapa itu? Jangan bilang…

"S-Soo?!" Kris terduduk dan menatap nanar seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di dapur apartemennya.

"Astaga, aku jauh-jauh ke China hanya untuk melihatmu mabuk dan menyeretmu kembali ke kamar."

"S-Soo.."

"Sttt, diam. Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan." Kyungsoo tampak sibuk memasukkan sosis ke masakan yang ia buat.

"Tapi…"

"Kau berani membantahku?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan melotot kearah Kris. Kalian tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Kris sekarang melihat seorang pemuda mungil melotot kearahnya dan mengacungkan pisau kepadanya.

"A-Aku mandi sekarang! Ini aku otw ke kamar mandi!" teriak Kris panik lalu berlari agak sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya.

" _Baby_?" Kris mengintip dari dalam pintu kamar mandi.

"Hmm?"

"Ketika aku keluar kamar mandi, kau tetap akan ada disana kan?" Kris bertanya lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

…

"Hmm, kau jauh-jauh ke China untuk menemuiku?"

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan aku ada acara disini."

"Eh?"

"Begitu." Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Kyungsoo menahan tawa begitu melihat raut wajah Kris.

"Aku bercanda, Kris. Kau in benar-benar bayi besar ya? Aku mencoba tidak peduli lagi padamu tapi tingkahmu membuatku terpaksa membatalkan beberapa jadwal untuk datang kemari."

"Kenapa teleponku tak pernah kau angkat?" sahut Kris tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir perbincangan apa yang akan kita lalui setelah sekian lama?" Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli dan terfokus untuk menghabiskan nasi goreng di hadapannya. Kyungsoo sedikit berbangga mengetahui rasa dari makanan yang ia buat.

"Lagipula Chanyeol juga sudah mengangkatnya, kan."

"Dia bilang kau tidur. Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Kris terkejut.

"Aku memang tidur. Chanyeol yang bilang padaku kalau ia mengangkat telepon darimu. Dia bilang kalian akhirnya hanya saling menanyakan kabar."

"Hanya itu? Dia hanya bilang itu?" Kris menatap curiga.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa lagi?" Kyungsoo sekarang membalas tatapan Kris.

"Kenapa hp mu bisa ada padanya, Soo?"

"Hm? Kami sekamar."

"B-Bukankah Chanyeol sekamar dengan Suho?"

"Beberapa minggu ini dia minta sekamar denganku. Chanyeol bilang ia ingin membuat sub unit bersamaku. Jika sekamar, kata Chanyeol kami jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi." jelas Kyungsoo santai tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dia ingin merebutmu dariku, Soo!"

"Mwo?! Merebut bagaimana?" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak mendengar teriakan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"C-Chanyeol bilang dia ingin memilikimu!"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Chanyeol saja. Dia kan memang suka bercanda." Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi suaranya terdengar sangat serius, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Sudahlah Kris, jangan membicarakan orang lain."

"Kau bahkan tidak mau memanggilku Yifan lagi."

"B-Bukannya aku tidak mau. A-Aku hanya malu." Kyungsoo menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

Kris tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Harusnya dia sadar seberapa _tsundere_ -nya si mungil di depannya ini.

"Aku rindu padamu tahu…" Kris mengusap lembut tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku juga." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, _baby_?"

"Aku bilang aku juga, Yifan bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu…" bisiknya setelah itu.

Kris merasa hatinya menghangat setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, Soo? Jika kau bertingkah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu orang tuamu lho~"

"Kalau begitu siapkan diri untuk bertemu orang tuaku suatu hari nanti _, my king_ ~" tak disangka Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Kris dengan wajah yang dengan sengaja ia imut-imutkan.

Dan Kris-lah yang paling tidak bisa menahan serangan seperti ini.

"K-Kyungsoo memanggilku rajanya! Kyungsoo memanggilku rajanya!" pekik Kris girang.

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang. Harusnya dia sadar kalau pria pirang di depannya ini selalu berlebihan. Dan catat, itu membuat Kyungsoo malu.

" _Shut up_ Kris, lanjutkan makanmu."

"Tentu, _baby_ ~" dengan patuh Kris kembali duduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu _my queen_?" lanjut Kris riang.

"Aku bukan wanita." desis Kyungsoo.

" _My king_ ~" Kris belum bisa menghilangkan cengiran bodoh dari wajahnya.

Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini. Dan tentu saja, akhirnya ia kembali makan dengan lahap. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan.

* * *

"K-Kris, harusnya kita memakai masker tadi. Orang-orang melihat kearah kita." lirih Kyungsoo sembari menunduk menghindar dari jepretan beberapa orang yang ada disana.

" _I'ts okay, Soo. It's okay_." Kris merangkul pundak Kyungsoo protektif. Reflek Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan Kris. Terkejut, Kris menatap Kyungsoo kecewa karena berpikir Kyungsoo tidak mau dirangkul olehnya.

"Kau tidak mau terjadi skandal bukan?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kris menghela nafas.

"…Ya."

…

Keduanya tidak bisa terlihat bersama di tempat umum. Pada akhirnya setelah Megan memohon berkali-kali pada Kris agar mencari tempat lain, alih-alih café yang sebelumnya ingin Kris singgahi bersama Kyungsoo-nya, Kris mengalah dan mengajak Kyungsoo ketempat yang lebih privat. Hei, Kris juga sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu memberi banyak masalah untuk managernya itu.

"Maaf Soo, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke café favoritku, tapi Megan terlalu cerewet."

"Kau beruntung memiliki manager sebaik dirinya, Kris." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sembari memandang luasnya pantai yang entah dimana ujungnya.

"Paling tidak kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar." lanjut Kyungsoo pelan.

" _B-Baby_? Kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Kenapa aku harus marah denganmu?"

"Buktinya saat festival itu kau membentakku."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ah, benar. Saat itu aku marah."

Kris mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membenamkan kepala ke dalam pasir.

" _W-Why_?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bereaksi seperti apa, Kris. Maksudku, dulu kita berada di grup yang sama. Setelah perpisahan sekian lama, apa menurutmu wajar jika kita baik-baik saja saat pertama kali bertemu?"

" _I don't care about that, baby_. Yang kutanyakan adalah tentang hubungan kita."

"Hubungan? Mantan teman se grup?"

"Jangan membuatku marah, Do Kyungsoo." suara Kris berubah berat.

"M-Maaf, Kris." Kyungsoo menciut.

Kris mode marah, akan sangat, sangat, sangat menyeramkan. Dan Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu.

"Kris, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi kita berdua adalah public figure. Sama-sama seorang pria. Kau tahu seberapa besar dampak yang akan kita terima jika hubungan kita terkuak, bukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Kris yang masih memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak peduli, Soo. Kenapa aku harus memperdulikan pendapat orang lain daripada memperdulikan orang yang kucinta?!" teriak Kris parau.

" _Calm down, handsome_." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pundak lebar Kris. Ah, betapa rindunya Kyungsoo menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kris, kau bahkan keluar dari grup untuk menggapai keinginanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu jika kau tidak nyaman menjadi seorang idol. Kau tidak bisa hanya peduli dengan hubungan kita saja. Tapi orang tuamu, keluargamu, saudara, sahabat-sahabatmu, kau tidak boleh menyakiti mereka dengan berita semacam ini jika sampai ke public."

"Dari awal kita harusnya sadar, bahwa hubungan seperti ini tidak akan pernah berhasil." Kyungsoo tersenyum putus asa, dan menerawang jauh kearah lautan luas.

Dan tidak ada yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Kris, selain melihat pujaan hatinya terluka seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Yifan?" lirih Kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang mengalir tanpa malu lagi.

…

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Ketempat yang sangat jauh. Sangat jauh, sampai orang-orang tidak bisa mengikuti kita." Kris membuka suara setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Hmm, kau akan membawaku kemana kalau kau akhirnya bisa membawaku pergi?"

" _I don't know_. Pokoknya ketempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua saja disana."

"Kalau hanya tinggal berdua saja tidak seru lho. Kalau misalnya kita butuh bantuan, siapa yang akan membantu?"

"Kan kau sudah punya aku. Dan aku memilikimu." balas Kris.

"Kalau suatu hari nanti aku pergi lebih dulu?"

" _Stop it_."

"Apa kau mau tinggal sendiri-"

"Berhenti, Kyungsoo!" bentak Kris.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal menakutkan seperti itu."

"Kumohon." Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo begitu eratnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Bagaimana kalau keluar angkasa?"

Kris terdiam.

"Kita bisa patungan lalu membeli salah satu planet yang tidak berpenghuni. Kita berdua bisa memulai kehidupan baru disana, Yifan." Kyungsoo menerawang.

"Tapi kalau planet itu tidak berpenghuni, lantas kita membelinya kepada siapa? Ah, Tuhan?" Kyungsoo mulai meracau.

Kris tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Kau dan aku. Hanya ada kita berdua. Dan aku tidak perlu lagi menutupi segala hal yang tidak ingin kututupi. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

"Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Yifan?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Kris berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, _Baby_. Ide yang sangat bagus." bisik Kris lembut.

Dan di pelukan Kris-lah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis keras. Menumpahkan segala yang telah ia pendam sekian lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kembali sekarang, _Baby_?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"Kau ingin aku selamanya tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas.

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kris dan mengusap lembut pipi tirus penyuka Galaxy itu.

"Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri, Kris."

"Kehidupan tanpaku? Kehidupan macam apa?" tanya Kris polos.

"Jangan besar kepala!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepala Kris.

Terdengar pekikan dari Kris dan ia menggumam kesal.

"Kuantar ke bandara ya?"

"Jangan. Nanti orang-orang pasti akan bertambah curiga."

"Kalau aku ikut ke Korea bagaimana?" Kris belum menyerah rupanya.

"Apalagi itu!"

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan pria blasteran kekanakan macam Kris ini.

"Hei, kita juga tidak akan pisah selamanya kan? Buktinya hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu tidak masalah."

"Dan setelah bertemu denganmu lagi, pertahananku jebol, _Baby_!"

"Berhenti teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan teriakan pula.

"Lagipula kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, artinya kau melepasku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menahan diri dan berencana melamarmu disaat ulang tahunmu yang ke 30."

"A-Apa?! Melamarku? Kau gila ya?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu harus membalas apalagi. Kris kadang-kadang menyeramkan karena tidak bisa ditebak pola pikirnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kris merajuk dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa pergi dengan tenang?

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Hei _handsome_ , kita masih punya cukup banyak waktu sebelum berpisah. Menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" perlahan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kris lalu naik menduduki perut sang kekasih.

"S-Soo?" Kris melotot melihat pemandangan yang tersaji saat ini.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal sembari menelusuri dada bidang Kris dengan telunjuknya.

Kris tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. _Oh God_ , Kyungsoo-nya yang polos bertingkah seperti ini? Langit mau jatuh ya?

Kris tidak tahu harus senang atau takut.

" _B-Baby_ , jangan membuatku kehilangan akal." Kris mencoba bertahan agar tidak terangsang sama sekali.

"Oh, aku malah ingin membuatmu hilang akal, Yifan sayang. Bagaimana dong?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggigit pelan ujung telinga Kris.

Dan setelah itu Kris tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Pagi itu, dengan Kris yang sepenuhnya mendominasi, suasana di dalam apartemen salah satu actor China itu penuh dengan peluh dan desah yang saling menyahut.

"Y-yifan, nghh!"

"Y-Yifan, berhenti menyentuh itu- ngahhh!" desahan keras Kyungsoo menjadi peringatan bagi Megan yang rupanya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kris untuk segera menyingkir.

" _Seriously, son_? _Right now_?!" Megan memerah dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu menikmati kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah sejauh itu." Megan mengelus dadanya kaget.

…

Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kris sudah baikan, tentu saja, dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai actor dengan penampilan segar seperti biasanya. Ia kini tengah mempromosikan film Hollywood yang ia bintangi bersama Vin Diesel yang akan tayang Januari ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih sibuk dengan boyband EXO-nya, dan tengah merencanakan film barunya.

Mereka sering bertukar cerita lewat telepon ataupun sms, kadang _Line_ , karena Kris suka mengirim emoticon sedemikian rupa pada Kyungsoo, walaupun tidak terlalu sering mengingat kesibukan keduanya.

Namun tidak semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kalau para netizen itu pintar-pintar bukan?

Banyak spekulasi yang beredar di internet. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Kris yang bersitegang di festival film, lalu setelahnya Kris tampak down dan banyak jadwalnya terpaksa dibatalkan, sampai akhirnya netizen mengirimkan bukti bahwa Kyungsoo ke China dan bertemu Kris (termasuk keduanya yang ketahuan berjalan-jalan bersama), hingga Kris bisa kembali seperti semula.

Teman? Banyak yang meragukan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu.

 _["Serius? Mereka berdua benar-benar dating?"]_

 _["Astaga aku tidak menyangka diantara banyak moment Kaisoo maupun Chansoo, Kyungsoo malah menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Dan benar-benar sebuah hubungan!"]_

 _["Tentu saja mereka tidak sekedar teman. Dan setelah kabar ini menguak, banyak bukti tentang kedekatan mereka, bahkan sebelum Kris hengkang dari EXO.]_

 _["Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau menangis…"]_

 _["Kalau mereka berdua benar-benar gay, mungkinkah karir mereka akan tetap bertahan?"]_

…

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau sudah menemui Kris ge ya? Lihat, kabarnya ia sudah pulih dan kembali melakukan aktivitas." Lay menscroll layar tabnya dengan raut serius.

"Errr, dan banyak yang menyebutkan namamu juga, Kyungie." Baekhyun menyodorkan hp nya untuk menunjukkan beberapa artikel.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu…" Kyungsoo memandang hp Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kyung, mungkin kami sedikit melalui batas privasi. Tapi ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu." Suho menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Apa, Hyung?" Kyungsoo balas menatap bingung leader-nya tersebut.

"Kau dan Kris-hyung, kalian… bersama?"

Tampak member EXO yang lain menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Kecuali Chanyeol yang melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan untuk menemuinya, untuk apa aku kemarin jauh-jauh ke China?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksud Suho-hyung, Kyungie!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di depanku, Baek!" Kyungsoo menarik rambut cokelat Baekhyun. Ia melotot tajam kearah si cabe satu ini. Pantas saja julukan cabe diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu maksud kalian. Dan kami memang 'bersama'. Puas?!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Kalian tidurlah, ini sudah larut." Kyungsoo malas meladeni pertanyaan rekan-rekannya dan berdiri untuk masuk ke kamarnya saja.

Kai mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Pembicaraan belum selesai, hyung."

"Apa-apaan sih! Kalau kalian masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ya sana. Tapi jangan melibatkanku!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Xiumin mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"H-Hyung…"

"Kau tahu masalah apa yang kalian dapat kalau kalian benar-benar berhubungan.? Astaga Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar Gay?"

"Satu-satunya yang kucintai hanya Yifan, hyung. Hanya Yifan." Kyungsoo menatap kosong langit-langit asrama.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau aku mengadukan masalah ini kepada eomma-mu?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka suara.

"A-Apa?!"

"Oi Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Jangan ikut campur, Chanyeol. Ini masalahku." Kyungsoo menatap tajam si happy virus itu.

"Jangan ikut campur katamu? Ini masalahku juga, Kyungsoo. Masalah member yang lain juga. Dan kau bilang jangan ikut campur?" Chanyeol membalas tatapan tajam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Hei Chanyeol, sudahlah…" Xiumin mencoba melerai.

" _Seriously_ , Kyung? Dia sudah sering menyakitimu dan kau masih bertahan disisinya?! teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Kubilang jangan ikut campur, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo emosi dan tanpa permisi masuk ke kamarnya. Terdengar bantingan pintu setelah itu.

"Chanyeol-hyung?" panggil Sehun hati-hati.

"Diam." Chanyeol melempar komiknya ke lantai dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang musiknya.

…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Hati-hati, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Kyungsoo tidur.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Kyungsoo-ya… Kyungsoo-yaaaa~" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Catat, berkali-kali.

" _Shut up_ , Chan."

"Ah, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sudah tidur, tapi kau membuatku terbangun!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yaa~" Chanyeol menyengir lalu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sesaat.

"Hei, boleh aku tidur di ranjangmu?"

"Tidur di ranjangmu sendiri!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol patuh lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Maaf ya, karena aku tadi membentakmu."

"Aku juga minta maaf, Chan." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Kris-hyung?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kami, Chanyeol."

"Kau punya banyak alasan untuk itu, Kyungsoo…"

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terdekatku, saudaraku, keluargaku, Kyungsoo. Aku bukannya ingin merebut kebahagiaanmu. Hanya saja aku ingin kau memikirkannya benar-benar. Masalah apa yang akan kalian berdua hadapi jika hubungan kalian terkuak, dan apa yang harus kalian jelaskan kepada keluarga kalian." Chanyeol mencoba menasehati.

"Kami akan melakukannya diam-diam, Chanyeol. Tidak masalah."

"Sampai kapan? Bagi Kris mungkin tidak masalah karena dia aktor. Ah, bahkan aktor Internasional. Hubungan tabu macam ini tidak akan mengganggu karirnya. Tapi kau? Seorang idol, Kyung. Tinggal di Negara yang masih belum terbuka dengan hubungan sejenis. Yang paling rugi disini adalah kau."

"Ini bukan masalah untung rugi-"

"Aku tahu. Dan bukan itu maksudku." potong Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku akan menghadapi apapun masalahnya. Dan jangan memberitahu eomma. Maksudku, aku pasti aku memberitahunya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Oke?" Kyungsoo memohon.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah sebagai balasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kris cerita padaku apa yang kalian bicarakan di telepon waktu itu. Dia bilang kau ingin merebutku darinya. Kau hanya bercanda kan, Chan?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda! Hei, aku ini masih menyukai dada wanita tahu! Aku hanya memanas-manasinya saja, Kyungsoo sayang~"

Kyungsoo mengerling malas.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka bahkan bercandaanku itu membuat Kris-hyung sampai terpuruk seperti itu. Berapa banyak botol bir yang ia habiskan?"

"Banyak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintaimu ya, Kyung." ucap Chanyeol sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas. Hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan senyuman merindu.

…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yang udah nonton My Annoying Brother siapa hayo? Seriusan, wajib banget nonton karena campur aduk banget isinya. Momen yang bikin lucu ada, dan yang bikin sedih juga ada :') Pengen banget spoiler tapi mending nonton sendiri deh X'D Intinya sampe keluar bioskop, saya sendiri gak bisa berhenti nangis…**

 **Ngomong-ngomong fanfiction ini udah bisa dibilang END atau belum ya? Kalau belum, kira-kira lanjutannya enaknya nyeritain tentang apa? Sepertinya penikmat Krisoo jarang ya? :"**

 **Monggo kritik, saran, bisa dikirim di kolom review. Jangan lupa Follow dan Fav nya ^^**

 **Btw, ada yang tahu judul ff ini saya dapatkan darimana?**


	2. Chapter 2

_["Baby, kau sedang sibuk?"]_

 _["Aku sedang ada siaran radio, Yifan. Ada apa?"]_

 _["Yah :'( Tadinya aku ingin meneleponmu. Aku rindu suaramu, Soo T_T"]_

 _["Jangan memasang emot menjijikkan seperti itu, Yifan! Kau pikir berapa umurmu?! Lagipula bukankah kemarin malam kita juga sudah teleponan berjam-jam? Dasar."]_

"Kenapa my _Baby_ segalak ini sih?" Kris merengut kesal. Megan yang berada disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Memaklumi betapa OOC nya anak asuhnya itu, ketika sudah menyangkut masalah sang kekasih.

 _["Aku kan hanya rindu. Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu, honey?"]_ Niatnya, Kris ingin memasang emot sedih juga. Tapi takut Kyungsoo makin kesal, ia urungkan niatnya. Padahal kan, emot bisa jadi alternatif untuk menunjukkan emosi. Kris tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo-nya menganggap itu menjijikkan.

Tapi tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo setelah itu. Kris hanya menunggu dan bolak-balik menatap hp di genggamannya. Dan ketika teriakan dari Sutradara yang mengisyaratkan waktu istirahat telah habis terdengar, balasan yang Kris tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Dengan gontai, Kris memberikan hp nya pada Megan, dan beranjak dari kursi istirahatnya. Tanpa tahu setelah itu sebuah pesan masuk.

Megan yang kaget, tak sengaja membukanya.

Terlihat senyum menghiasi wajah sang manager begitu membaca sebaris pesan yang masuk.

 _["Aku juga rindu, dear. Nanti malam kutelepon ya…"]_

 **…**

 **EXO dan Kris milik Management mereka masing-masing**

 **Kris x Kyungsoo**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Worry My Dear**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai chatting-an dengan kekasihmu?" sindir Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap smartphone-nya.

"Apa sih, hyung! Jangan keras-keras!" balas Kyungsoo kesal. Tidak sadar apa, saat ini masih banyak orang yang bisa saja mencuri dengar.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak perlu lagi menutupi hubungannya dengan Kris, terutama di depan member EXO dan managernya. Ngomong-ngomong, managernya juga tahu karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberitahu. Kau pikir siapa yang mengizinkan Kyungsoo ke China saat itu kalau bukan sang manager?

Mengingat itu, Kyungsoo merinding sendiri. Betapa murkanya sang manager mendengar hubungan tabu Kyungsoo dengan mantan anak asuhnya, Kris. Tapi tak bisa juga melarangnya. Pesannya hanya satu, keduanya harus bisa menutupi itu dari publik.

"Dia sedang tak ada jadwal?" lanjut Suho menginterupsi lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, sedang istirahat syuting sepertinya." balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Suho-ssi, D.O-ssi, sudah selesai bersiap-siapnya?" seorang wanita dari bagian perlengkapan menghampiri mereka.

Suho dan Kyungsoo kompak mengangguk.

Sebelum menaruh hp-nya di tas, Kyungsoo membaca pesan terakhir Kris yang belum ia baca karena obrolannya dengan Suho tadi.

 _["Aku kan hanya rindu. Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu, honey?"]_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Tidak salah badan dan suaranya besar, tapi kelakuan manjanya selayaknya anak umur 5 tahun. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir mengapa ada makhluk seperti Kris di dunia ini.

Dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan, Kyungsoo mengetik singkat sesuatu untuk membalas pesan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _["Aku jug_ _a rindu, dear. Nanti malam kutelepon ya…"]_

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Sungguh update-an yang singkat namun baru diposting setelah sekian lama. Maafkan daku yang pemalas ini :" Lagi fokus buat nyeritain masa lalu keduanya saat Kris masih di EXO dan itu sulit sekali X'D Jadi harap maklum jika hanya bisa memberikan sedikit interaksi keduanya wkwk**


	3. Chapter 3

_Maafkan diriku yang baru bisa update sekarang :')_

 _Selamat membaca..._

 **...**

 **EXO dan Kris milik Management mereka masing-masing**

 **Kris x Kyungsoo**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Worry My Dear  
Chapter 3**

 **(Chapter kali ini flashback, menceritakan masa awal hubungan antara Kris dengan Kyungsoo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku Kris." tunduk Kris singkat dan setelah itu kembali duduk. Terlihat para anggota EXO tengah berkumpul di ruang santai dorm mereka.

"Salam kenal, Kris-ssi." Kris hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum.

"M-Maaf aku telat." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu masuk, dan seorang pria mungil muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Aigoo, kau darimana saja, Kyung? Kau ini tidak bisa _on time_ ya?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kau cari mati ya, Chan?!" pria mungil yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan mudah emosi dan berjalan cepat menghampiri si pemuda Park dan memiting lehernya.

"Y-Yak! Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Jangan emosian begitu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu. Para member dari China ada disini." Suho menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah dua sahabat itu.

"E-Eh? Maafkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo malu.

"Cih, kalau dengan orang baru pasti sopan begitu. Begitu denganku sifat buasmu muncul. Kau ini punya kepribadian ganda atau bagaimana." sungut Chanyeol kesal.

"Berani buka mulut lagi, kubunuh kau." desis Kyungsoo yang membuat seluruh member yang ada disana bergidik.

Ah, kecuali seorang pemuda China yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo takjub.

Entah kenapa.

…

"Hai."

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika tiba-tiba suara berat menyapa dari belakang.

"Ah, Kris-hyung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu tahu teman se grup-nya yang menyapa.

"Tumben rambutmu kau ubah, Hyung?" heran Kyungsoo begitu melihat rambut Kris yang tak lagi pirang melainkan merah tua.

"Y-Yah, begitulah. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris gugup sembari mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau cocok dengan warna apa saja kok, Hyung. Walaupun aku lebih suka jika kau pirang sih." senyum simpul Kyungsoo..

.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan mengubah rambutmu lagi?"

"Aku mau rambutku kembali pirang seperti semula."

"Tapi untuk perform besok kau harus berambut merah tua, Kris-"

"Ubah. Rambutku. Pirang. Kembali." tekan Kris dalam. Dan sang penata rambut tak berani macam-macam.

…

"Lho, kok rambutmu kau ubah lagi, Hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung ketika Kris kembali ke dorm.

"Yah, begitulah." balas Kris singkat. Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling mencari seseorang.

"Hyung?"

"A-Ah Kyungsoo."

"Kok rambutmu berubah lagi?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir aku lebih cocok pirang. Kau suka?"

"Ya. Aku suka." angguk Kyungsoo cepat tak lupa dengan senyum senangnya.

Dan Luhan tertawa kencang melihat adegan Kris yang kelimpungan setelah Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya. Diikuti dengan tatapan heran member lain.

…

Latihan untuk perform EXO telah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Beberapa member telah kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat, sisanya berjalan-jalan sekedar mencari udara atau mengisi perut.

"Gege, kau mau ikut aku dan Minseok makan tidak?" tawar Luhan begitu melihat Kris tengah berdiri sendiri di depan _vending machine_ untuk memesan minuman.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku sedang ada urusan." balas Kris singkat.

"Mau menunggu Kyungsoo ya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?!" Kris dengan cepat menoleh kearah Luhan dan memelototinya.

"Mau menunggu Kyungsoo ya?" ulang Luhan sembari terkikik menahan tawa. Bermaksud menggoda teman segrupnya itu.

"Luhan! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau!" teriak Kris memerah.

"Jangan banyak tingkah, ge. Seperti aku tidak tahu saja." cibir Luhan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi duluan. Dan kalau bisa sekalian nasehati Kyungsoo jangan terlalu keras berlatih. Dia juga butuh istirahat." Luhan melambaikan tangan dan berlalu.

Kris terdiam.

Hei, apa semudah itu perasaannya terbaca?

…

Kris mengintip dari balik kaca di pintu ruang berlatih. Terlihat Kyungsoo duduk tenang dan berlatih suara. Tampak Kris membawa 2 gelas minuman hangat ditangannya.

Setelah berpikir masuk atau tidak, akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berhenti bernyanyi.

"Kris-hyung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kris duduk di bangku kosong disampingnya.

"Panggil Yifan saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ini, minumlah." Kris menyodorkan salah satu minuman yang ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Cokelat? Kenapa kau tidak membelikan kopi seperti milikmu?" Kyungsoo menatap minumannya dan minuman Kris bergantian.

"Hei, anak kecil tidak boleh minum kopi."

"Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal.

Kris tertawa.

"Kau tidak lelah apa masih latihan?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, hyung!"

"Hei hei hei, sudahlah. Memangnya kau tidak suka cokelat?" tanya Kris sembari mengusap-usap rambut cokelat Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Suka." balasnya kemudian.

"Lalu?" Kris memandang bingung namja mungil di dekatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menganggapku anak kecil." ucap Kyungsoo malu.

…

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin bertanya."

"Hmm?"

"Jika suatu saat ada seorang pria, ya, pria, yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa kau merasa jijik?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam karena tak menyangka Kris akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus jijik dengan perasaan seseorang?" balasnya kemudian.

"Lalu apa setelah itu kau akan menjauhinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Yifan-hyung. Untuk apa aku menjauhi seseorang karena masalah seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" lirih Kris.

…

Percakapan malam itu sepertinya berlalu begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan setelah itu hanya pamit untuk tidur kepada Kris. Dan Kris sendiri merutuk kebodohannya hingga tanpa sadar berada disana sampai esok paginya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kris-hyung ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." balas Kyungsoo datar.

"Tapi kalian seperti perang dingin begitu."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Chan. Sudahlah."

"KRIS-GE, KAU SEDANG PERANG DINGIN DENGAN KYUNGSOO YA?!" teriak Chanyeol di ruang make up. Mendengar teriakan sang happy virus, seluruh member menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu Kris.

Kris membeku.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Kris-ge?" Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan teriakan Kyungsoo dan memilih menunggu penjelasan dari leader EXO-M itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Suho mencoba meminta kejelasan.

"Aku? Tidak. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo membenciku." balas Kris pelan namun terdengar oleh seluruh member.

"Ap-"

"Aku tidak membencimu, hyung." sanggah Kyungsoo cepat.

Kris tak membalas dan hanya sibuk memandang cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ugh, terserah!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan ruang make-up dengan muka memerah menahan marah.

"Kyung-"

"Minggir!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba menghalanginya.

Dan Kris rasanya ingin menangis.

…

"Kyungsoo, cobalah kau bicara dengan Kris-hyung. Dia bahkan tidak mau makan sejak pagi." Suho mendatangi Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk santai menemani Minseok menonton tv.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi dengan kalian saat ini, tapi kau harus tahu Kris-gege itu kadangkala bertingkah kekanakan. Jadi maklumi saja dia ya?" ucap Luhan sembari mengusap lembut pundak Kyungsoo. Tak disangka Luhan mengikuti Suho dan langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

…

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.

"Aku masuk ya?" tanyanya dari luar. Tak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjang Kris. Perlahan ia duduk di pinggir.

"Hyung? Kau tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kris-hyung?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Yifan?"

Kris akhirnya mengintip dari dalam selimut besar yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Makan yuk?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak lapar." jawab Kris serak.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Kris tak membalas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ulang.

"Karena aku pengecut."

"Makan yuk?" ajak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau makan, Soo!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Menghadapi Kris yang merajuk tak disangka sesusah ini.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ya."

"Jangan."

"Makan?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Kau ini seperti bayi besar saja." tawa Kyungsoo gemas.

"Makan dan setelah itu aku akan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanmu malam itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kini Kris sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

…

"Wow, apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatnya akhirnya sudi untuk makan, Kyungsoo?" sindir Luhan.

"Kris si tiang tukang merajuk." sambung Chanyeol dengan santai sembari memakan es krimnya.

"Apa kalian bilang? Jaga bicara kalian dengan orang yang lebih tua." lirik Kris tajam.

"Yifan, mau sup udang?"

"Ya, Soo." angguk Kris cepat.

Chanyeol dan Luhan ingin memukul sesuatu rasanya.

Kepala Kris ide bagus.

…

"Hyung, kau ini. Bahkan jika aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu pun, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita sama-sama pria?" balas Kyungsoo ragu.

"Walau sama-sama cinta?" Kris balik bertanya.

Mata Kyungsoo memerah. Mencoba menahan tangis.

"Sini kupeluk, Yifan." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan dan tanpa berpikir Kris menerima pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, Soo." lirih Kris.

"Aku tidak menangis. Mataku kelilipan, Yifan bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Kris tahu Kyungsoo bohong.

…

Setelah pembicaraan emosional malam itu, keduanya akhirnya sepakat untuk menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Sadar diri dengan hubungan mereka yang dicap "tidak normal" oleh masyarakat, Kyungsoo meminta Kris untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun atas hubungan mereka.

"Tapi Luhan sudah tahu, Soo."

"Hah?! Kau memberitahu Luhan-hyung?!"

"Dia bahkan dari awal sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Yifan…"

"Tenang saja, Luhan tidak akan membocorkannya ke siapapun kok. Kalau dia berani melakukannya tanpa seizin kita, aku janji tidak akan membiarkannya hidup. _Okay, baby_?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung."

…

…

"Hah?! Yak, Park Chanyeol! Kembalikan kacamataku!" teriak Kyungsoo kencang. Ia terlihat mengejar Chanyeol yang tertawa puas karena tubuh pendek Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjangkau kacamata yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei Chanyeol, kembalikan kacamatanya." tiba-tiba Kris muncul dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap Kris curiga.

"Perasaanku saja atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak seru. Nih, kukembalikan kacamatamu, Kyungsoo pendek."

"Cih, dasar telinga lebar!" balas Kyungsoo sebal.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua cukup dekat ya?" tanya Kris sesaat setelah Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Terlihat Kris dan Kyungsoo duduk santai di ruang makan.

"Hah? Siapa?" Kyungsoo yang memilih memasak makan malam menoleh.

"Kau dan Chanyeol." lanjut Kris.

"Dekat apanya?! Dia selalu membuatku kesal tahu, Hyung. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja selain menggangguku!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal. Kekesalannya lantas menyebabkan ia memotong-motong timun dengan begitu bernafsu.

"Aku cemburu tahu." ucap Kris pelan. Cukup pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kris tengah merengut dan memainkan sendoknya sembari mengaduk-aduk makanannya lesu.

Kyungsoo tidak suka jika Kris berlalu kekanakan. Mudah cemburu, misalnya. Tapi jika cemburunya sang tiang semanis itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hei, aku minta maaf. Aku ambilkan es krim mau?" tawar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" pekik Kris kesal.

"Satu mangkok besar es krim untuk kita berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Mau!"

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras saat itu juga.

…

Kadang Luhan sendiri heran. Kris yang tingginya keterlaluan itu kenapa bisa jatuh hati dengan pemuda mungil seperti Kyungsoo. Ah, bukan berarti Luhan tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo. Namja menggemaskan macam Kyungsoo mana bisa ia benci. Hanya saja, kelihatan kontras saat keduanya berdampingan.

Yang pertama tentu saja karena keduanya sama-sama pria. Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua itu public figure dan Luhan yakin hubungan semacam ini termasuk aib di Negara sang pemuda Do. Dan tidakkah mereka berpikir ingin memiliki keturunan suatu saat nanti?

"Tentu saja kami akan mengadopsi anak, Lu. Anak pertama adalah laki-laki yang tampan seperti Daddy-nya." narsis Kris riang.

"Ge? Kau tidak serius ingin menikahi Kyungsoo kan?" sangsi Luhan.

"Jangan mempertanyakan keseriusanku untuk hal semacam itu, Luhan. Kyungsoo adalah duniaku dan aku yang akan menjaganya."

Belum lagi disaat momen Kaisoo yang terang-terangan Luhan lihat di depan mata. Melihat Kai yang menatap Kyungsoo seolah begitu dalam, dan Kyungsoo yang membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Apa jangan-jangan keduanya…?

"Itu hanya _fanservice_ , Lu. Seperti kau dan Sehun. Kalian tidak benar-benar berhubungan, kan?" balas Kris santai ketika Luhan menceritakan momen Kaisoo yang ia lihat.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Luhan cepat.

"Tapi tatapan Kai terlihat berlebihan hanya untuk dibilang _fanservice_ , ge. Maksudku… Astaga, Gege!" pekik Luhan frustasi karena bukannya memperhatikan, Kris malah sibuk memandang foto-foto Kyungsoo di galeri hp-nya.

Kalau bukan sahabatnya saja, sudah Luhan patahkan leher si naga itu.

Tapi saat tak sengaja Luhan melihat keduanya berpelukan, dengan Kris yang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan Kyungsoo terlihat nyaman bersandar di dada Kris, Luhan merasa keduanya begitu pas. Hanya satu momen yang meruntuhkan semua pemikiran Luhan tentang ketidakcocokan kedua namja berbeda Negara itu. Satu momen.

Dan akhirnya Luhan meyakini bahwa keduanya memang diciptakan untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Luhan berharap keyakinannya kali ini tidak salah.

…

"Barusan kau memanggil Kyungsoo… _Baby_?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"H-Hah? Kapan?" Kris yang tengah mengaduk-aduk tas Kyungsoo untuk mencari barangnya terkejut.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa Kris-hyung. Barusan, saat di kamar mandi."

'Bahkan Kris-hyung membuka-buka tas Kyungie dengan santainya.' batin Baekhyun menambah rasa curiganya.

"Tentu saja. Kris yang besar begitu pasti menganggap orang-orang mungil disekitarnya seperti bayi." Luhan tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Tapi Kris-hyung tidak pernah memanggilku _baby_ tuh." sela Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa Kris-hyung memanggilmu _baby_ , Baek?" canda Luhan.

"Lalu untuk apa dia memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu?" Baekhyun belum mau menyerah.

"Aish sudahlah! Jangan berdebat hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya diperdebatkan!" pekik Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Hebat sekali membicarakan seseorang disaat orang yang mereka bicarakan ada disana.

" _S-Sorry_ , Soo." ucap Kris takut.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, hyung?" balas Kyungsoo lembut.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

"O-Oke, kalian cepatlah beres-beres dan sebelum sampai ke dorm aku akan mentraktir kalian makan." Suho akhirnya berinsiatif untuk memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan member lain ketahui adalah, Kris pergi bukan hanya karena masalah pembagian bayaran dan keinginannya untuk berkarir di dunia peran saja.

"Kyungsoo adalah milikku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu." ucap Kris dingin. Matanya menatap tajam para pimpinan SM yang berada di seberang tempatnya duduk. Seolah menghakimi Kris.

"Panggil Do Kyungsoo kema-"

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia." potong Kris cepat. Ia menatap marah orang-orang di depannya.

Aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kalian berdua pelaku hubungan tidak normal disini?" sinis seorang pimpinan.

"Kalian idol. Kalau sampai berita itu terkuak, bukan hanya kalian yang menanggung akibatnya. Tapi SM juga yang akan kena masalah!"

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan kalian, aku akan membatalkan kontrakmu Kris. "

Kris masih diam.

"Tentu saja kau memilih karirmu bukan? Dibanding hubunganmu dengan-"

" _I'm out_."

Ucapan singkat Kris, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam kaku.

…

Berita tentang hengkangnya Kris dari salah satu boyband besar di Korea Selatan itu, sontak membuat heboh jagad dunia maya. Termasuk rekan-rekan setimnya di EXO.

"Keluar? Apa-apaan ini, Kris-hyung?" tanya Suho meminta penjelasan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?!" bukannya membalas pertanyaan Suho, mata Kris sibuk membuka satu persatu pintu kamar dan mengecek setiap ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan bercanda, hyung! Jelaskan maksudmu ini!" teriak Suho emosi.

Luhan menatap Kris dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

…

"Yifan-ge?" Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Kris yang tengah melamun di pinggir sungai Han. Perlahan duduklah ia disamping Kris.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" lanjut Luhan perlahan.

"Mereka sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitinya." lirih Kris.

"Tak akan kubiarkan."

"Dan apa menurutmu keputusanmu untuk keluar tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aku bersumpah Luhan, aku berniat membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamaku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi selain dirinya."

"Tapi ketika mengingat ucapannya yang berkata bahwa menyanyi adalah impiannya sejak dulu…" Kris menerawang memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang berkilau menghiasi. Seperti mengejek perasaan Kris.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" hanya ada Kyungsoo di refleksi mata Kris.

…

Kris tetap kukuh keluar. Diikuti Luhan yang berkata bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Kris.

"Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah, ge." balas Luhan santai ketika Kris menanyakan alasannya untuk ikut keluar.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang suka meminta kejelasan atau berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan. Jadi ketika berita keluarnya Kris dari EXO, Kyungsoo hanya diam, berlalu, dan menganggap bahwa Kris mungkin memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Soo..." lirih Kris ketika menemukan Kyungsoo akan masuk ke dorm. Tak salah ia menunggu berjam-jam di depan pintu dorm menunggu Kyungsoo pulang.

"Minggir. Aku mau masuk." ketus Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku…"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Keluar? Setelah semua ini kau keluar, Yifan?!" teriak Kyungsoo marah.

" _Baby_ , biar kujelas-"

"Harusnya aku sadar kalau kau cuma mempermainkanku saja." sinis Kyungsoo.

Kris membelalak. Tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya.

"Aku bersumpah Kyungsoo, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Kris memelas.

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa?"

"Ah, bahwa kau dan Luhan-hyung 'bersama'?!"

"Luhan adalah sahabat dekatku, Kyungsoo! Dan, astaga, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri!" teriak Kris frustasi.

Mendengar teriakan Kris, emosi Kyungsoo makin memuncak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau sedang kau membohongiku atau tidak?!"

"Aku bahkan merasa bodoh sekali. Bodoh sekali pernah berharap padamu, Yifan." isak Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika Kris mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan, Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar.

"Sudah cukup. Pergi dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Kyungsoo mendorong Kris pelan dan masuk lalu membanting pintu dorm.

Meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan sakit yang amat sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Chanyeol mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

...

Member EXO yang tersisa masih tidak percaya dalam beberapa bulan ini mereka kehilangan 3 member sekaligus. Dan mengingat kontrak yang harus memperlihatkan profesionalitas di depan layar, tentu saja mereka tidak boleh menampakkan raut kecewa sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo diam. Dan kini lebih diam.

"Aku merasa dikhianati, hyung. Rasanya sakit sekali." lirih Kyungsoo sembari menatap kosong tembok putih di hadapannya.

Xiumin mengusap lembut pundak Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan teman seperjuangan pasti menyakitkan bukan?

Tanpa tahu bahwa hancurnya Kyungsoo lebih dari itu.

…

" _Seriously_? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan keluar seperti itu?" ibu dan ayah Kris yang mendengar kabar hengkangnya Kris dari grup-nya itu memutuskan terbang ke China menemui anak mereka.

"Makanlah sedikit, _son_." ayahnya menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat.

"Yifan, kau tahu kalau kami akan selalu mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu. Dan kami tahu kau pasti sudah memikirkan masak-masak keputusanmu itu." Ayah Kris mencoba menenangkan.

Kris menatap kosong luar apartemennya dari balik kaca.

"Aku akan mulai lagi dari awal, _Dad_."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya."

"Kyungsoo milikku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu." lirih Kris.

"Milikku… Milikku…" rancau Kris dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

Ibu Kris memeluk Kris erat dan menangis dalam diam.

Dan ayahnya cukup melihat dari sorot yang Kris pancarkan, bahwa anak lelakinya itu tengah patah hati yang amat sangat.

…

Kyungsoo berusaha tak peduli, dan Kris terlalu takut untuk menemui.

Waktu berlalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Kyungsoo terima segala tawaran baik iklan, film, apapun itu. Begitu pula Kris.

 _["Demi Tuhan Soo, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakku untuk mengkhianatimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sungguh. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan kepergianku."]_

 _["Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku bersumpah. Tidak akan."]_

Dan tentu saja Kris tidak pernah mendapat balasan setelah itu. Ia maklum, dan hanya tersenyum getir.

…

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo merutuk kegagapannya.

"Kyung, aku sudah lama sekali mengenalmu, dan apa kau pikir kau bisa menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Kyungsoo mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kita sudah berteman sejak lama, Chan." Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Cih, sikap sok kuatmu belum hilang juga sepertinya." sinis Chanyeol sembari memetik gitarnya asal.

Harusnya Kyungsoo marah karena ucapan Chanyeol lumayan kasar. Tapi ia hanya diam dan tak mau mencari gara-gara.

Keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Kyung-"

"Diam, Chan. Diam. Oke?" isak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memberikan seluruh atensi kepada pemuda mungil di sampingnya, dan hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Menangislah, Kyungsoo. Sepuasnya."

"Dan aku akan terus disini menemani." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Dan Kyungsoo menumpahkan seluruh beban yang ia bawa dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

…

Chanyeol meminta waktu libur sehari untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Setelah memohon berkali-kali dan hanya memberikan alasan kalau sudah lama ia tak pergi keluar bersama sahabatnya itu, sang manager akhirnya memberikan waktu sehari.

Disinilah Chanyeol. Membawa Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya memaksa, melakukan apapun yang paling tidak sedikit meringankan beban namja bermata indah itu.

"Mau apa, Chan? Dapat waktu libur begini lebih baik dihabiskan di dorm untuk tidur." Kyungsoo bertanya bingung ketika pemuda Park itu membawanya keluar. Hei, bisa gawat kalau para fans menemukan mereka.

"Kau membosankan sekali, Kyung. Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan kan?" cengir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ada film yang ingin kau tonton?" Chanyeol belum menyerah.

"Ada. Dan aku bisa menontonya di dorm. Astaga Chan, kau ini mau apa sih sebenarnya?!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau ini sulit sekali sih diajak kerjasama. Dasar pendek." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Akhirnya setelah perkelahian tiada arti, Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

"Lapar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kepolosan teman se-grup nya itu. Dan mengajaknya mencari makan.

…

Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan kembali berjalan santai setelah makan di restoran yang sempat mereka lewati tadi. Kyungsoo terlihat meminum cokelat hangatnya perlahan, sengaja mengusir dingin yang datang.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari pemuda mungil di sampingnya mulai menggigil.

"Boleh aku ke sungai Han sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan namun penuh harap.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

…

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan suasana sekitar sungai tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah memilih tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai, keduanya mulai duduk menyamankan diri.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kemari. Aku tidak tahu kalau sungai Han makin sebagus ini." pandang Kyungsoo takjub.

"Hm." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo ragu.

"Hei, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau bagi padaku, Kyung?"

"Kau mau minumanku?" tak mengerti, Kyungsoo menyodorkan cokelat hangat yang ia pegang.

"Bukan itu maksudku." hela Chanyeol.

"Tentang Kris-hyung…. mungkin?" balas Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Chan-"

"Kyungsoo-ya, dari awal pun aku sudah sadar tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Apa yang bisa kubagi?"

"Toh dia pun sudah pergi meninggalkanku." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Sakit sekali rasanya, Chan. Sakit sekali…"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar merengkuh tubuh mungil pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang happy virus.

Tapi kalah kuat, dan Chanyeol tak mau melepaskan.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Chan! Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Yifan bodoh! Bodoh! Aku membencinya!" teriak Kyungsoo parau. Menyerah, ia balas memeluk Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi menangis kencang sembari memukul-mukul pelan dan mengucapkan beragam kata makian.

Chanyeol merasa nyeri setiap melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia marah, benar-benar marah karena merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Dan dalam hati ia berjanji ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini lagi.

Tidak lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo tetap berada di pelukan Chanyeol, sampai ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan daku yang baru bisa update sekarang dan membuat kalian yang menunggu lanjutan fanfiction ini menunggu sangat lama (Itu kalau ada yang nungguin sih) XD**

 **Ngomong-ngomong kalau ada yang merasa cerita di chapter kali ini melompat-lompat, itu memang kusengaja ya. Soalnya untuk flashback hubungan mereka aku gak mau buat terlalu panjang dan hanya memfokuskan bagian awal mereka bertemu, jadian, sampai akhirnya harus berpisah. Gitu.**

 **Btw, syuting film Kyungsoo yang Room 7 udah selesai ya? Penasaran so hard XD XD XD**

 **So, please fav, follow, adn review-nya teman :)**


End file.
